


Make Our Voices Heard

by neganstonguething



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2016 election - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Politics, Slice of Life, Trump, election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/neganstonguething
Summary: The election just ended and the President has been decided. Steve is not okay with it, so Bucky offers him a little comfort. Just a little fluff-fest I concocted in like 15 minutes to make myself feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hopped onto tumblr after the election was over and promptly burst into tears. The situation is so bad, and my heart is breaking into a million pieces, and so many other people's hearts are breaking. 
> 
> This is just a really drabbly work meant to cheer myself and others up. My OTP is my source of comfort, and I hope this helps someone else. I hope you guys all manage to get some sleep. Tonight has been rough. I love you all and I am so sorry.

It’s been an hour since the announcement was made, and he’s still staring pointedly into the television screen, as if watching long enough might change the outcome, and that the assholes on CNN might suddenly throw their hands out and simultaneously squeal out “JUST KIDDING!”, and all the red painted across the map might suddenly flicker to blue, or green, or yellow or frankly any color that doesn’t scream at least four years of blatant racism, misogyny, deportation, abuse, and frankly hell on Earth.

Steve is a passionate man. Bucky admires this about him. Of all the things he loves about his fiancée, one of the things he cherishes most is that passion. He adores how dedicated Steve is to everything he believes in, and he supports him every step of the way, carrying on the commitment almost by transition alone. Steve is such a fighter, and Bucky wouldn’t have him any other way.

But right now, Bucky is concerned. Steve is resting his elbows on his knees, tired blue eyes locked on the glowing television screen, and Bucky can see by the fine line of his lover’s lips and the knots above his temples that he’s clenching his jaw. And it makes sense. All in the course of twelve hours, the state of the country has been reduced to shambles. The President Elect is making his acceptance speech, all loaded with flowery words and empty promises, and everyone knows it’s bullshit, but his audience, all comprised of middle-aged white men in tacky red hats, are applauding regardless.

Bucky is disgusted and scared and angry and a whole mix of other things, but nothing compares to Steve right now. The older man can practically smell the fight bubbling up in his younger partner’s system. He probably wants to march out there right now and do something—have a voice, make a difference. They have a personal stake in this—their wedding—but Bucky and Steve both know that there’s so much else to it. So many lives have been ruined, and so many people are scared right now. Bucky knows Steve wants to reach out and reassure all of them that it’s going to be okay, but he also knows that most of all, he wants a different outcome.

He does the only thing he can think to do—pours Steve a glass of water and snags the bottle of ibuprofen from their kitchen counter, and moves behind the couch to slide his arms around his fiancée’s shoulders. His hands extend the items out into view as he tips his head and presses a gentle kiss to Steve’s temple. “Want a massage?”

Bucky feels some relief when Steve finally withdraws his attention from the election results and accepts the medicine offered to him. He’s tense as he takes four of the pills and downs the water, but Bucky can feel him relaxing ever-so-slightly after he places the glass and bottle onto the coffee table and leans back into Bucky’s embrace. He sighs and finally answers, “Sure.”

Bucky smiles and hugs him from behind, before he rights himself and lets his fingers settle on either side of the base of his lover’s neck. He gets straight to work, and quirks another small grin when he hears Steve sigh into the contact.

“Need to talk?” He asks as he works. He knows full-well that Steve does, so he’s already prepared to listen to a whole lot of words.

“I just don’t get it.” Steve starts. He leans his head back into the backrest of the couch and closes his eyes. Bucky looks down and sees the way his eyebrows are knitted together, lips still tight in a frown. “I thought we had come further than this. I don’t feel like this is the type of representation the country needs. And there are so many people who are going to suffer because of this guy. This isn’t what America is supposed to stand for.”

“No offense, babe,” Bucky starts in mid-sigh, “But this country is very misunderstood about what it’s supposed to stand for and what it actually stands for.”

“I know.” Steve almost groans. He arches away from a knot Bucky is trying to work out of his shoulder. “But we actually had a chance at fixing that, and it’s like nobody saw that. Nobody cares, Buck, and people other than them have to pay for it now.” His eyes flutter open, and Bucky tries to offer him a comforting smile. Unfortunately, it probably doesn’t give the effect he’s going for. 

“I know it’s not much,” Bucky tries, “but that stuff isn’t gonna happen overnight. A President isn’t the same as a King, and he has to go through Congress before he can make anyone miserable.”

Steve smiles just a little. It’s clear he appreciates his partner’s attempts at comfort, even if he isn’t totally buying them. His blue eyes look a little more glassy than usual—a testament to just how strongly he feels about this whole thing. “Thanks, Buck. You’ve got a point there, even if they’re comprised mostly of people who agree with him.” 

Bucky sighs again, then gently urges Steve’s head forward so he can massage below the nape of his neck and between his shoulder blades. “Yeah, that’s damn bullshit, too. But I’ll tell you what we can do. It ain’t the fighting I know you want to do, but let’s make our voices heard. Find a protest, and if we don’t find one, make one. Stand up for our beliefs and our rights, and fight for the rights of all those other people.”

He wants to jokingly suggest Steve run for President, but he also doesn’t feel like getting slugged. 

“…Yeah?” Steve breaks off the massage so that he can turn on the couch to face his lover. Bucky is smiling down at him as he offers a nod. “Yeah, okay. That sounds good. It isn’t exactly the quick fix I wish it could be, but it beats sitting here and doing nothing.”

Bucky’s smile widens, and he dips down to steal a quick kiss. “Damn straight. We got this, okay? Till the end of the line, babe.”

Steve smiles into the kiss. “Till the end of the line.”

They pull apart and Bucky claps his lover on the shoulder, nodding down the hall where their bedroom awaits. “Now go get some sleep—It’s fuckin’ 3 AM.” 

He smiles when Steve departs as asked, before chuckling out a quick “Love you too!”


End file.
